Typically, aircraft such as military aircraft include hardpoints (HPs) which hold stores such as fuel tanks, baggage pods, imaging equipment, electronics (e.g., electronic countermeasure devices, etc.), munitions, projectiles (e.g., research equipment, rockets, etc.), missiles, bombs, guns, etc., some of which may be dispensed (e.g., rockets, missiles, etc.) or jettisoned during flight (e.g., fuel tanks, flares, chaff, etc.). Typically, HPs can include pylons, launchers, and/or rack units (RUs), ejector rack units (ERUs), bomb rack units (BRUs), ejectors, etc., to which the stores may be attached and are typically situated externally (e.g., under a wing, on a wing tip, etc.) or internally (e.g., in an internal bay, etc.). During a process known as an integrated combat turn (ICT) which is also known as an integrated combat turnaround, a combat aircraft is loaded with stores and is fueled between sorties by a ground crew which typically takes about twenty minutes. This operation requires the ground crew to manually attach the stores to the HPs and is time consuming and prone to error especially during a rime of urgency.